Problem: Express $0.8$ as a fraction.
Explanation: Let's look at $0.8$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $8$ The number $8$ is in the tenths place, so we have eight tenths. $0.8$ can be written as $\dfrac{8}{10}$. [Can 8/10 be simplified?]